


Fireworks

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Mathias takes Flynn along on an adventure in Stormwind to watch the New Year’s Eve fireworks.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all of you! Let’s keep this small, amazing little ship sailing into the new year!

“Tell me again Mathias, why are we doing this?" Flynn looked down beneath him and his hold on the ladder tightened. "I'm not too good with heights."

Mathias stopped climbing the ladder, eyebrows furrowing. He looked back over his shoulder, down at Flynn, completely ignoring the question.

"You? Not good with heights? I've seen you climb to the top of _masts_ , Flynn."

"That's _different_ , okay?"

Mathias shook his head and started climbing again. It didn't take too long for him to reach the stone landing it led up to. He turned around and waited for Flynn to come after. Once Flynn had made his way up the ladder and stepped onto the stone structure, which was a part of the many watch towers spread throughout the city, Mathias looked up to his left. 

"Alright, let's go." Mathias started climbing up the steep slope of a roof, the red brown color mostly deep brown in the evening moonlight. Flynn looked at Mathias with wide eyes as the man climbed, nimble as a cat.

"Mathias? Have you gone insane?" Flynn looked around as if he was looking for someone, _anyone_ , to see if they could see what he was seeing. No one was there, of course. The Old Town streets were mostly quiet and empty, as people had already made their way to the city gates. "Uh, not asking for any particular reason, but let's say I was suspecting someone important with _a_ _lot_ of Alliance intelligence had gone completely bonkers, who do I turn to? Do I tell the king, or..?"

At this point, Mathias had made it to the ledge leading up to the next part of the roof. He took ahold of the edge of the about breastheight ledge and hauled himself up. He turned around and looked at Flynn, indicating for him to also start climbing. Flynn put his hands on his hips and looked at Mathias with an equal amount of worry and defiance.

"Tell me why we're out here climbing roofs, Mathias."

Mathias rolled his eyes.

"Why does _this_ have to be the thing that makes you think something's up?"

Flynn lifted his hands up over his head in an indignant gesture.

"Well, when my normally very tight laced boyfriend suddenly says 'hey, let's go do something' and then starts scaling buildings for no reason, I'm going to think that's weird."

Mathias couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips at Flynn's use of the word 'boyfriend'. Flynn's eyes grew even wider and turned around on the spot, shouting at no one in particular.

"Help! He's gone insane!" He turned back to look at Mathias again.

“Would you keep that down?” Mathias said and reached out his hand towards Flynn. “Talk less, climb more.”

Flynn looked at Mathias for a moment and looked like he was weighing two alternatives against each other. Then, he took a step towards the sloped roof.

“Since when did _you_ start getting _me_ into adventurous shenanigans..?” he muttered to himself as he climbed. Once he got up far enough, he took Mathias' hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. 

“Okay, follow me.”

Mathias disappeared into the space inbetween two walls that Flynn just managed to squeeze into, his larger kul tiran frame barely fitting. He followed Mathias over another roof, into a door and through a small corridor, up a winding staircase - and then back outside.

“Here we are.”

The door outside had taken them to a little landing, or perhaps a balcony, under an awning, high up in an Old Town building. The balcony had a thick stone railing that went to about waist height. 

“Woah.”

The view was amazing. They had a perfect overlook of the Stormwind gates and the crowds that had gathered there. The view of Stormwind by night, lit up by the moonlight from above and lanterns and fires from below, was mesmerising. Flynn took the few steps needed to cross the balcony and looked down on the streets far below.

“Mathias, this is amazing!”

“I thought you weren’t good with heights?” Mathias’ voice was suddenly close to his ear, and a shiver ran through Flynn’s body.

“It’s _different_!” He turned to look at Mathias, who had come up to stand to the left of him, leaning against the railing. Mathias was looking off into the distance, in the direction of the crowds.

“What are we doing up here, really?”

Mathias indicated with his head in the direction of the crowd.

“To watch the fireworks.” Mathias turned around, leaning back against the railing, resting his elbows and forearms against the stone.

“Fireworks?” Flynn’s eyebrows knitted together for a moment, before his eyes twinkled with excitement. “There’s going to be fireworks?” 

Mathias nodded in response.

“To celebrate the new year. They always send them up from gates, and this is the best place to watch them.”

Flynn looked around the balcony, and noticed that it was actually a cozy little place. Pillows were piled up in a corner, and they looked soft and inviting. A lounge chair stood next to a stone table with a lone, large candle, wax melted out onto the flat surface. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’ve taken me to your secret little getaway spot!” Flynn said and smiled widely.

It was meant to be a tease, a joke, but the sincerity flashing over Mathias face for but a moment, before he had the chance to collect himself, made Flynn realise that he had hit his head on the nail. Mathias looked away from Flynn, who felt like he had done something he shouldn’t have, poked a spot that was a bit too sore.

“You did, didn’t you?”

Mathias’ gaze flickered back to him for a moment and he gave a neutral hum in response to the question. 

Joy and affection threatened to make Flynn’s chest to implode, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Mathias, holding him close to his chest. Mathias gave a little surprised sound before he relaxed into Flynn’s hold. Flynn nuzzled his face into the hair at Mathias’ temple, smiling.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Mathias.”

Mathias hummed again, and if Flynn hadn’t known any better, he might have thought the _master spy_ was embarrassed. Flustered, even. Flynn let Mathias go and smiled widely. “I thought that out of the two of us, _I_ would be the one to go for the grand romantic gestures.”

Okay, now Flynn definitely could see a pink tint to Mathias’ cheeks, which meant that he definitely was flustered.

“That’s not-” Mathias started, but stopped himself, as if he came to the realisation that he couldn’t really deny it. It _had_ been a romantic gesture, he just hadn’t been prepared for Flynn to see it exactly for what it was so easily. 

His train of thought was interrupted by the crescendoing murmurs of the crowd beneath them. It must be midnight soon, and time for the celebration. Mathias took ahold of Flynn’s arm and dragged him with him over to the mound of pillows he used to lounge on whenever he had some time free, when the temperatures were warmer. Thankfully though, the Elwynn winters didn’t grow very cold, on account of Stranglethorn Vale to the south and Blackrock Mountains to the northeast, which allowed for an outing just like this.

Mathias sat down and pulled Flynn down with him, so they were seated next to each other, facing the gates. 

“So, for how long do we-”

Flynn’s question was cut short by the sound of the crowd cheering, and the unmistakable sound of fireworks flying through the air.

The sky erupted in brilliant sparkles of blue, red and green. The crowd below them erupted in more, louder cheering and Flynn gave an impressed whistle as he leaned back on his hands. Mathias found himself watching Flynn’s reaction rather than the fireworks display in itself. He was struck by the overwhelming realisation that he had been so incredibly lucky to meet this loud, obnoxious, patient, loving, scoundrel of a man. Flynn Fairwind had gotten under his skin in a way he hadn’t experienced before, like the ocean water getting into a seawall, slowly eroding away the fixtures. He had looked at it as a weakness first, Flynn’s presence a disturbing crack in his carefully crafted facade, but when he looked at the kul tiran now, his eyes wide with wonder, he couldn’t look at it as a bad thing anymore. Even the best built walls would eventually tumble down to allow things in that before had been kept out. That thought was a scary one, but it wasn’t a bad one. 

The fireworks continued to shower the night sky in brilliant colours when Mathias moved to straddle Flynn with one smooth movement. Flynn made a pleased sound and tore his eyes away from the colourful display to meet Mathias’ gaze instead.

Mathias reached up to untie the piece of leather strap keeping Flynn’s hair tied together. Once loose, it cascaded down over Flynn’s shoulders, framing his face beautifully. Mathias couldn’t help himself as he carded both his hands through Flynn’s hair, starting from his hairline and travelling backwards over his scalp. Flynn gave a pleased hum as his eyes slid shut, and Mathias gave a crooked little smile. He let the auburn strands slip through his fingers over and over, until eventually, Flynn cleared his throat. 

“Hey, Mathias?”

“Mmmm?”

Flynn cracked open an eye to look at Mathias.

“So, is it that you have a thing about long hair in general, or about my hair specifically, or..?”

Mathias froze, hands halfway through carding yet another time through Flynn’s hair. 

“I- I don’t- what- no, I-” Mathias knew he was sputtering, and he could definitely feel a flush creep up his neck. Flynn smiled and closed his eye again, making a sound that said ‘aha, yeah, sure’. 

“I’m going to pretend it’s my hair specifically.” Mathias didn’t move a muscle, still frozen mid-action. “Also,” Flynn cracked an eye again. “did I ever tell you how cute you are when you blush?” 

Mathias was _extremely_ close to just get up and leave Flynn right then and there, romantic gesture and fireworks be damned. He had endured a lot on account of Flynn, but being called _cute_? Now that was something he could not stand for.

Mathias disapproving of being called cute must have shown on his face, because Flynn laughed softly. Then, an explosion far up above them made everything look golden, followed by a loud cheer from the crowd below. Flynn turned his opened both his eyes and turned them skywards again. The awe that twinkled in Flynn’s eyes made Mathias instantly forget about any indignation. When the colourful explosion was over, Flynn looked down at Mathias again.

“Hello there,” Flynn said, crow's feet at the corners of his eyes.

Mathias let his hands slide down to gently rest on either side of Flynn’s broad neck, using his thumbs to slowly rub small circles over tender skin. Mathias' gaze flickered down to Flynn’s lips, where a tongue had just peeked out to wet dry lips, and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He leaned in and claimed Flynn’s lips in a passionate kiss, and Flynn angled his head upwards just so, so Mathias could access his mouth perfectly. 

Mathias could feel how the deepening kiss was starting to cause blood surge through his veins, and an erection started to harden between his legs. Flynn shifted beneath him as he sucked Flynn’s tongue into his mouth and he could feel Flynn’s thickening length against his inner thigh. 

Mathias drew back from the kiss, moving a hand down to cup Flynn through his pants. Flynn looked at him with heavily lidded eyes, his lips shiny from the kiss. 

Some more fireworks went off above them, bathing them in red just as Mathias undid the lacing at the front of Flynn’s pants and slid his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around Flynn’s hard cock. Flynn groaned and rolled his hips up into Mathias’ hand. Mathias’ own cock strained in his pants, aching to be free, but he ignored it for the time being. Instead, he focused on twisting his wrist in that exact way he knew drove Flynn wild, applying some pressure with his thumb just below the head. Flynn was panting now, his head lulled backwards between his shoulders. 

“ _Mathias_...” he moaned. Mathias leaned in and ghosted his lips over the outer shell of Flynn’s ear, darting out his tongue in a quick lick.

“ _Flynn_.”

Flynn groaned and his hips twitched up again. Mathias gave one more stroke from bottom to tip before he opened his mouth and said:

“Let’s finish this inside.” He tucked Flynn’s cock back inside his pants and Flynn made a disappointed noise. Mathias leaned back and Flynn suddenly surged forward, a large hand appearing at the back of Mathias’ head, nails scraping against his scalp. Flynn kissed him hard, and Mathias cock pulsated dully with the pure force of it, the slanted slide of lips and tongue. He moaned into the kiss and when they broke apart, Flynn pushed their foreheads together. 

“You are a mean man, Mathias Shaw.”

Mathias hummed in agreement, angling his head to lick into Flynn’s mouth one more time. Somehow, his hands had found their way into Flynn’s hair again.

This time, they were both panting from the kiss when they broke apart.

“Happy New Year, Flynn.”

“Happy New Year, Mathias.”

They both leaned in to share a soft kiss as the night sky lit up in yet another brilliant show of colours.


End file.
